Blind magic
by Silvershaded
Summary: Break gets his left eye back :)) I don't need to say more at that ;) Just a oneshot


**A/N: My first PH fanfic! :D I'm sorry if something doesn't seem right. Also, my English is..uh…limited? Yes, let's call it that. Sorry for any mistakes!**  
><strong>Enjoy! Oh<strong>**,**** and Reviews are appreciated! :))**

* * *

><p>It happened unexpected. The great relief and happiness that flooded through his body felt too good to be true but it was there nonetheless. Break sighed contently as he watched with his red eyes how Alice and Gil were fighting each other and how Oz was shaking his head in annoyance. He didn't notice Sharon looking though. She felt happy for him, he looked very different even with such a small change to his appearance. They all had to get used to it, but it was something that wouldn't bother anyone. Wonder what happened?<p>

**A few days ago…**

Chains were on the loose again and Oz, Alice, Gil, Break and Sharon were helping to free the city of the demonic chains that liked to destroy and kill everything and everyone. Oz and B-rabbit were off fighting chains while Gil used his gun to protect him and the others if needed. Sharon had summoned Eques and Break preferred to use his sword instead of overusing his power. He liked how Mad Hatter had the power to reject and destroy all chains that come directly from the abyss but it drained him and it became worse the more he used Mad Hatter, so he tried to fight as many chains off by hand…or rather sword.  
>While the others fought with the chains, Break heard someone screaming for help. It sounded like a small girl, Break felt his heart ache at the thought of his former master's daughter's pleas. Her voice still sounded in his head when the other girl's screams became more desperate. Break ran as fast as he could to where he heard the voice coming from. When he arrived at the scene he saw a chain who had wrapped something that looked like a hand, but in fact wasn't really a hand, around the girl's waist. The girl was crying and screaming for help. She didn't seem to notice Break was there, of course he didn't really mind and proceeded to cut the chain in half with his sword. Before he had the chance to do so he was slapped away by the other 'hand' of the chain who did know he was there. Break stood back up quickly not intending on giving up just yet.<p>

"Please! Someone!" The girl shouted above the raging sound the chain was making. Break raised his sword and ran again to the chain. He managed to dodge the chain's attack this time and sliced it in two making it fall apart completely. Break saw the girl fall from the disappearing chain's grasp and made a dash to catch her. The girl landed in his arms with a soft 'oof'.

"Are you alright?" Break asked the young girl. The girl was still crying and held on to him as tight as she could. The girl didn't seem to be in a state to answer his question any time soon so he just waited until the girl had calmed down somewhat more. Suddenly Sharon's voice was heard from behind them. She was calling out for him. Break was too focused on the girl to hear his mistress.

"Break!?" Came Sharon's voice again. The girl in his arms looked up, but didn't reach his eyes. She had the strangest eyes Break had ever seen and it didn't take long for he realized that the girl was in fact completely blind. Unlike Break who still had the use of one eye. The girl's eyes were a light grey with a darker grey color as pupil. They glistened with tears and asked,

"Are you Break?" Her voice was soft and sounded far too fragile. Break blinked in confusion for he hadn't heard Sharon's calls. As if on cue she called again. Break smiled now understanding how she knew his name.

"Yes, what's your name?" He asked turning his voice into the one he had used often in the past as Kevin Regnard. It felt familiar and soothing to speak to a small child who reminded him of his former master's daughter.

"My name is Yluna, Mister Break. I can't help but notice you only have one eye?" The girl said questioningly. Break stared at her confused. How did she know? He thought she was blind. He found himself dumbstruck and was unable to answer. "I sense your confusion, Mister Break." She said smiling, her tears completely forgotten. Break still held her in his arms unable to say anything. The girl's smile only grew which unsettled Break a little. This wasn't an ordinary girl, she had something that held strength and much power. By this time Sharon had found the two, Break was still standing where he had caught the girl and slowly kneeled down to sit on the ground. His world blurred as he kept staring in Yluna's enchanting eyes. Sharon frowned, worried that something was wrong. "I have a present for you, Mister Break," Yluna whispered silently. Break finally found his voice and shook his head to rid himself from the strange sensation that was building up within him.

"What are you?" He asked, he'd come to the conclusion that she certainly wasn't a human, at least not a normal one.

"Someone who wants to give you a reward for saving my life," Yluna smiled brightly. Her left eye suddenly changed to a red color and before Break could protest the girl was covering the left side of his face with her small hand. Sharon stepped forward ready to strike if the girl did something to hurt Break.  
>Break wanted to remove the hand from his face but decided not to. His body began to relax as the girl's eyes stared glowing, he felt a serene sensation and closed his eye. Suddenly the sweet sensation replaced itself with a blinding pain that forced his right eye to open itself. The pain crept through his left eye socket and he grabbed his head in agony. Only now did he notice that the small hand was gone. Yluna was gone as well. Sharon hastily ran to Break who was screaming at the top of his lungs. Oz, Gil and Alice who heard the screaming ran immediately to where he was. "<em>I must thank you again for saving me<em>_.__"_ It was a whisper in the wind, but he recognized it as Yluna's voice. Break gasped for air and felt the tears escape his eyes. Wait. Eyes? Shocked he uncovered his sore left eye. His eye was there, he could see and he saw his hands but mostly he saw his hair stealing the most of his sight. Break gave a breathy laugh and forgot the pain for as long as it took for it to subside. He smiled and looked up at the faces of his companions. The wind blew his hair out of the way, revealing his left eye. They all gasped in shock while Break couldn't help but laugh with joy. He still felt a lingering pain but it was worth the sight.

When the chains were gone they went to Rainsworth where Break decided to get a new haircut because his hair kept falling over his left eye and it bothered him. A day had passed and Break viewed the world through a whole different eye, literally. He was playing even more tricks on people than therefore, much to the annoyance of Reim who seemed to be the main person in Break's plans. Sharon was more often than not amused by his antics, Break never pulled tricks on her and she thought it best that way. He probably knew he would get a paper fan attack, but the true reason was because he never dared to hurt Sharon in any way. Not that his intention was to hurt anyone, but it somehow didn't seem right to do anything to Sharon. Break truly seemed happier and Sharon was wondering just how much one eye could do to a man. She really liked how his two red eyes lit up when seeing a cake or anything else that involved a lot of sugar. This was the new Xerxes Break and everyone seemed to like it.

THE END


End file.
